<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Here by Woofemus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467590">Still Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus'>Woofemus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is everything... well?" Athena asks. </p><p>"I'm fine!" comes Medusa's voice, muffled behind her arms and legs. It isn't even a convincing act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena/Medusa (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ended up being completely different from what I wanted to write whoops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Medusa. So this is where you've been."</p><p>It had taken a while, but Athena would have guessed that the last place she'd find Medusa would be at the higher levels of the Grandcypher, away from everyone. As much as Medusa would protest otherwise, Medusa does enjoy the company of their crewmembers so she's often found around them. Instead, all the way up here and secluded as it is, Athena can barely hear any of them.</p><p>Medusa is sitting on the floor next to a window, with her knees drawn up, arms hugging them as she hides her face within them. Athena can't quite see any injuries on her so she must not be hurt… but it still makes her worried to see Medusa acting so despondently.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?" Medusa snaps her head up to glare at her as soon as Athena comes closer.</p><p>"I was looking for you," Athena answers. "What are <em>you</em> doing all the way up here?" Now that Medusa is looking at her, Athena takes note of her state. Medusa's eyes are red and there's a rough quality to her voice. Has she been… crying? Athena wants to ask, but Medusa is scowling at her now.</p><p>"I came up here to be <em>alone</em>."</p><p>… oh. Athena had been afraid of this. She ducks her head in apology. "Forgive me, then. I found Medusiana wandering around and thought perhaps she was unable to find you."</p><p>As if taking that as her cue, Medusiana, currently in a smaller form than usual, unwinds herself from where she'd been wrapped around Athena's shoulders and slithers down to rejoin Medusa's side. Medusa frowns but reaches out to tap her snout.</p><p>"... that's where you went off to so suddenly," she mutters. Medusiana hisses and Athena isn't sure what's happened but Medusa frowns again and rolls her eyes. Whatever they've communicated, it must be done now because Medusiana moves to lay her body around Medusa on the floor and rests her head next to Medusa's feet. After making sure Medusiana is comfortable, Medusa goes back to hiding her face behind her knees.</p><p>"Is everything... well?" Athena asks.</p><p>"I'm fine!" comes Medusa's voice, muffled behind her arms and legs. It isn't even a convincing act.</p><p>Athena steps closer but immediately stops when she sees Medusa tensing at the sound of her footsteps. Hm, perhaps she really shouldn't press the issue until Medusa is in a better mood then.</p><p>"They were making pastries in the kitchens. I asked to save some for you." Athena unwraps the handkerchief she'd been given to reveal the pastries. The sweet smell of the freshly baked treats fills the air. She can see Medusiana perk up at the new scent, and even the subtle movement of Medusa's head toward the pastries.</p><p>"I will leave them here for you," Athena says. Without waiting for an answer, she places them close enough to Medusa for her to be able to reach out with her arm, and turns to leave. "I wish you well, then—"</p><p>"Wait!" There's a tug on her ankle. When Athena looks down, she finds Medusa's tail coiled around it. "It's… it's fine," Medusa mutters, "you don't have to go."</p><p>"Hm? Are you sure?" Athena shakes her head. "If you wish to be alone, I do not want to impose—"</p><p>"I said it's fine!" Medusa snaps her head up with a growl. Her tail tugs Athena back.</p><p>"... very well." Shaking her head again, Athena comes back to Medusa's side and tentatively sits down next to her on the floor. Medusa's tail uncoils from her leg and like a snake, slithers away from sight. To where, Athena cannot see, as Medusa's body now hides it.</p><p>"... so? What are these?" Medusa asks, gesturing to the pastries.</p><p>"They are…" Athena furrows her brow as she tries to recall the exact name of what they had been making. The kitchen had been rather chaotic with several skydwellers inside fretting to and fro. She looks down, tilting her head as she scrutinizes them: a filling of either jam or cream sandwiched between two small pieces of colored and sweetened bread. Ah, now the name is coming to her. "Macarons?"</p><p>"... why are you asking me?" Medusa shakes her head. "Whatever, let's try them." She takes one and promptly throws it into her mouth. Athena blinks, and blinks again at the grimace Medusa makes, as if she's eaten something tart.</p><p>"Ah… would it not have been better to take a single bite first?" Athena offers.</p><p>"You should have told me that first!" Medusa sticks her tongue out.</p><p>"My apologies."</p><p>Medusa huffs at her but reaches down to take another treat, this time making sure to take a cautious bite instead. Athena watches her, sees how her eyes light up.</p><p>"Oh! This one's a lot better!" Medusa eagerly finishes the rest of it, a small grin on her face. "Heh! Skydwellers really know how to make some tasty food."</p><p>"Oh? So you've enjoyed them?"</p><p>Medusa's eyes widen as if she's suddenly realizing something. She looks at Athena before quickly looking away, seemingly flustered for whatever reason Athena does not know. "I guess… n-not bad for the skydwellers! But I bet I could make it better!"</p><p>"Can you? It looked very… complex, what they were trying to do. And very particular about their ingredients."</p><p>"Hah! I made all those chocolates for everyone on Valentine's, you think something like this is going to be hard to make?"</p><p>"I believe that you can do it, Medusa, but for someone like me, yes." Athena looks down at her hands. "I would like to try myself as well, but given my difficulty when I tried to make chocolates… it would not go very well."</p><p>"... we'll work on that," Medusa mutters. Another small grin comes to her. "You'd think a fire primal would know how to bake."</p><p>"Hm? Do we?" Athena… is not sure what that means and looks over at Medusa questioningly, but she doesn't answer and only laughs to herself like she's made a joke. Perhaps there is something Medusa knows about her that Athena doesn't. Given how much more worldly and experienced she is, Athena would not put it past her.</p><p>Medusa finishes the rest of the pastries, even licking her fingers. That must mean it'd been delicious. Athena had rather enjoyed them when she tried one. Now she can see Medusa sneaking glances over at her, and when Athena tries to catch her gaze, she quickly looks away with a huff. "T-thanks for bringing me these. They were nice," Medusa finally says.</p><p>"Of course. If you wish for me to bring you anything else, you need only ask," Athena says with a slight nod. Medusa hums but does not say anything else afterward so they descend into a silence between them.</p><p>Perhaps this time might be best for Athena to leave? Medusa <em>had</em> mentioned earlier that she wanted to be left alone… but Athena also gets the feeling that it feels as if Medusa's mood has also improved. It must be the sweets; Athena had been right to bring them along, then. Perhaps she should get some more. The crew <em>had</em> been making huge batches of them. She places her hand on the ground, ready to push herself up—</p><p>"Aren't you wondering why I want to be alone?"</p><p>Athena blinks, readjusts herself, and turns to Medusa. "I am, but if you are not in the mood to discuss it, then I will not pry."</p><p>"I…" Medusa opens her mouth before she abruptly closes it. She pushes her face into her knees instead. Athena waits patiently though she wonders again whether she should leave. Medusa seems content to be left alone. Before she can do just that, though, Medusa finally looks up and holds out her other hand.</p><p>It's clenched in the shape of a fist, but she can sense no hostility from Medusa, which means she isn't about to attack her. Then… she must be holding something inside it. After what seems like another struggle with herself, Medusa slowly opens her hand.</p><p>In the palm of her hand are what look to be amber orbs—oh, Athena immediately understands what they are now. If she didn't realize it then, she'll certainly realize it now, when she can <em>feel</em> the power pulsating through the air.</p><p>"Your sisters?" Athena asks. Medusa nods slowly.</p><p>"I… I was up here to talk to them. I always make sure to tell them everything," she says. "They've been sleeping for so long, I have to keep them up to date with the world!"</p><p>"Ah." Athena nods approvingly. "That's very considerate of you."</p><p>"It's the least I can do, even if… I don't know if they can hear me… I-I mean, I hope… they can..." Medusa trails off, looking down at the floor. Medusa does not talk often of that time, but she has told Athena enough for her to put the pieces together. "I know they'll wake up eventually, but…" she hides her face again though Athena hears the sniffle of her voice, "I wish they could wake up <em>now.</em> I want to see them so much... I want to hear them again! Why didn't they come with me!"</p><p>Athena silently listens, a small pang going through her as she listens to Medusa's sobbing. She will never understand this feeling so she does not know what to offer as comfort for Medusa. Skydwellers can have families so easily but it is such an anomaly to find amongst primal beasts, made as they are.</p><p>It makes her think of the loneliness she has felt before, but that had been a yearning for companionship after her long years of duty. The loneliness Medusa must be feeling right now sounds more of an aching for what she is missing.</p><p>… Medusa has been carrying this pain for centuries.</p><p>Something light brushes against Athena's hand. When she looks down, she finds Medusiana there, tongue flickering against her skin. She starts to slither up Athena's arm while her tongue flickers in Medusa's direction—ah, now Athena understands.</p><p>Carefully, Athena lifts Medusiana and holds her over Medusa, allowing the serpent to slither downward and coil herself around Medusa in a loose embrace. She rests her head atop Medusa's, staying still.</p><p>It looks as if it helps when Medusa, still keeping her face hidden, moves to run her hand down Medusiana's scales. Athena has an urge to reach out and touch Medusiana too, to give silent praise for her smart idea of comfort, but she holds herself back.</p><p>Athena watches them, eyes flitting back and forth between Medusa and the cores in her hand, before she speaks. "It is fortuitous that we have managed to find this crew."</p><p>Athena watches as Medusa freezes at the sound of her voice, as if she had forgotten Athena is still here. Slowly, she brings the barest hint of her head up, to look at Athena with confusion. "... huh? What are you talking about now?"</p><p>"This crew is exceptional, don't you think? Even for mortals, they get into all sorts of adventures."</p><p>"... is it? Most of them are mortals, which means they'll all be... gone in a few decades too..." Medusa trails off.</p><p>"Yes… but because their lives are so short means they live such exciting lives, don't you think?"</p><p>"... I guess." Medusa shakes her head.</p><p>"It's never dull when we're around this crew. They've even allowed us to finally talk to one another."</p><p>Medusa opens her mouth but closes it, as if reconsidering her words. Instead, she only shakes her head again. "Y-yeah," she mumbles out. "A-anyway, what are you trying to say?"</p><p>"The more we travel with this crew, the more we will see of this world and experience new things we never would have by ourselves… and the more stories you will have to share with your sisters."</p><p>"... oh. Is that it?" And for some reason, Medusa laughs, a short bark of laughter. "I've got more than five hundred years worth of things to tell them… but I guess it won't hurt if I stick around with you—I-I mean, with the crew!"</p><p>Athena nods, unaware of why Medusa suddenly seems so flustered. But it seems as if her mood is better, which makes Athena glad. Medusa has her moods, certainly, but Athena would rather see her in brighter spirits.</p><p>Athena glances down at Medusa's hands, watching the cores in her hands. The cores could be mistaken for any other pretty gem, if not for the sheer presence Athena can feel lurking underneath them. That they house Medusa's sisters makes them even more precious. "May I… see them?" she asks.</p><p>Medusa eyes her warily before she nods. Athena takes this chance to lean closer, looming over them to peer down at Medusa's sisters.</p><p>"Hello," Athena says. She wonders if she should wave. Perhaps that might seem to be too much. She continues onward. "My name is Athena, I am the guardian—"</p><p>"Hey!" Medusa interrupts, looking at her strangely. "Why are you introducing yourself?"</p><p>"Should it not be proper to introduce oneself before others?" Athena points out.</p><p>Medusa rolls her eyes. "Why are you always so weird about that? But whatever, I already told them about you anyway."</p><p>Athena blinks in surprise. "You did?"</p><p>Medusa freezes in place again before she makes a strange noise that sounds like a strangled gasp struggling to come out. "I-I mean! Only because you kept bothering me for those seventy-nine years! Of course I did!"</p><p>"Oh…" Athena moves her eyes over to Medusa's. "Am I still bothering you?"</p><p>Medusa makes the same sound again, staring at Athena with wide eyes. She doesn't speak before her mouth twists into a scowl and she hides her face again. There's the sound of her muffled voice but Athena can't hear her at all.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you—"</p><p>Medusa brings her head up, hissing, "I said no!" before quickly hiding her face again before Athena can ask her to elaborate. It does not seem as if she will anyway, given her adamance about refusing to look at Athena right now.</p><p>Medusiana starts to hiss as well but Athena gets a different feeling from it, one that feels more like amusement as her tongue flicks in the air toward Athena. If Medusiana is in a good mood as well, then it means… all must be well, right?</p><p>"Truly, then?" A small sigh of relief comes to Athena. "I am glad."</p><p>Medusa makes a sound that Athena can't decipher the meaning of. The mood feels lightened though, at least that's what it feels like to Athena. She looks back at Medusa's hand.</p><p>"You say that you tell your sisters stories… if you do not mind, perhaps I can try to offer one of my own?"</p><p>"A story?" Medusa moves her head just enough to peek at Athena warily, as if trying to judge her. Athena does not blame her; perhaps she is thinking of whether Athena can offer the best for her sisters. Whatever Medusa is thinking of though, she only makes a sigh afterward and holds out her hand. "Fine, but it better be entertaining."</p><p>Entertaining… Athena thinks to herself as to what memory can fit that criteria. Medusa herself hadn't seemed particularly interested in hearing about the settlements Athena has defended before. Ah, something does come to her now, and even Medusa should agree to it.</p><p>"How about that one time while we fought, your powers disturbed the nearby mountain where a large boulder rolled down and struck you so hard that you fell into the lake, so I had to jump in and—" Athena blinks at the sudden hand on her face shoving her away.</p><p>"W-w-what are you doing?! Don't tell them that!" Medusa's hand is clenched tightly again, as if trying to stop her sisters from hearing their conversation, while her other one is on Athena's face trying to push her as far away as she can.</p><p>Athena remains entirely unfazed by the hand on her face though she thinks it is slightly amusing to see Medusa trying to physically separate Athena and her sisters as far as she can. "Did you not say that you had wanted an entertaining story—"</p><p>"No!" Medusa makes a face as she continues to push Athena away. "Never mind, you don't have to say anything anymore!"</p><p>"Oh… if you say so." Athena had been rather proud of remembering that fight but if Medusa insists, then she will hold off. She looks at the cores again. Vaguely, she can see their forms slumbering inside, a faint image. The power she can feel emanating from the cores are what impresses Athena. Medusa herself is powerful enough, but to face her alongside her sisters? It would be a terrifying battle.</p><p>"I hope they wake up soon," she murmurs. "I'd be interested in meeting them."</p><p>"Heh!" A small smirk appears on Medusa's face. "If you met all of us seventy-nine years ago, you wouldn't have been able to handle all three of us!"</p><p>"Hm… it would be tough, certainly." Athena hums. "I should count myself fortunate that it was you I met first then."</p><p>Medusa looks proud of herself before her smirk changes into a scowl. "Wait, are you saying I'm weak?"</p><p>"Weak? You've shown your strength to me more than enough and I would not call you weak." Athena shakes her head. "I had only meant that I do not think I would enjoy your company as I do now."</p><p>Medusa stares at her. Athena wonders if Medusa is confused.</p><p>"The strength of you and your sisters would have overwhelmed me each time, so I would not have been able to initiate a dialogue—"</p><p>"S-shut up! I know what you mean!"</p><p>Something hits Athena's arm at that moment. Athena blinks and looks down to find one of Medusa's snakes butting its head into her. Athena follows its body back to its source, to where Medusa is hiding her face again. Hm… had it been something she said?</p><p>She falls silent, thinking to herself. The atmosphere already feels better than when Athena had first arrived. Perhaps this would be best for Athena to leave then.</p><p>"If you still wish to spend time alone, I will take my leave," Athena says. She pushes herself off the floor, only to find Medusa's tail wrapping around her arm instead. Athena blinks down at it and looks over at Medusa, who is still hiding her face. She sees snakes forming from Medusa's hair as well, making their way over to Athena to coil around her arm.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Athena sits back down, and only watches as some of the snakes begin to slither their way up to Athena's shoulder, to rest there. Strangely enough, Medusa's tail still remains coiled around her arm, not that Athena has any intention of leaving now. They sit in silence, the only sound being the slight hissing of the snakes along with the howl of the wind.</p><p>Athena catches movement out of the corner of the eye, finds Medusa shifting closer to her until they sit side by side, their arms brushing. Medusa still feels tense, though.</p><p>"I am still here," Athena murmurs. As if waiting for those words, Medusa allows herself to slowly lean against her. Her body is trembling, perhaps with tears she has still yet to shed, but Athena will stay for as long as Medusa needs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>